madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Clifftybonbons/Madness: Project Nexus Starting Guide for n00bs!
TL;DR HOW TO PLAY TEH GAEM BETTER W/ COMON SENSE AND GLICTHES AND STUPID JOKES ABOUT BEING STABED So you've stumbled across an AWESOME game on Newgrounds and want to tell all your friends about it. Good for you! I personally couldn't stand Time for School! but meh, to each their own. Then you find Madness: Project Nexus and everything else in your life suddenly becomes meaningless. The story mode is engaging and recreates that Madness feel from the cartoons in an almost sinful way. And then you find ARENA COMBAT. The true heart of the game. Right away you create an avatar named "Mike Hunt" and get your ass handed to you in the first wave. Nothing to worry about, the little experience slider showed you leveled up! Aaaaand you can't get anything fancy with the points. No perks for you. No matter, you have another go. This time you kno--AHRAGHABGHAFFSSHH DAMN PIPE GUYS! They killed your face off. And you couldn't even take one of them down! >:( Oh well one mor--WTF?! BODY ARMOR AGAINST FISTS?!?!? HOW IS THAT EVEN FAIR?!?!? One thing I see alot in the comments on Newgrounds is that people hate the slow progress at the beginning of the game. The progress doesn't necessarily have to be slow, you just have to be smarter than the 1's and 0's chasing after you with hardware supplies. Here's a few helpful tips for people who want to get to the mowing-down-everything-in-sight stage of the game as quickly as possible. I'll split it up into a few posts so it will be easier to digest. Know your stats and level-up your mans appropriately. *Fairly obvious tip, this. The absolute most important perk you want is Strength. The very first perk in that trait allows you to carry two weapons. This is beneficial in two ways; you can carry one gun into the battlefield then leave with two, growing your private cache of weapons in the equip gear section of the prep screen AND you have a spare gun for the later hordes when three magazines just isn't enough bullets for everyone coming to stab your face. *'Dexterity' is much more important than Endurance. You might be thinking, "But Cliff! Endurance is what lets me wear armor and keeps the face-stabs from hurting so bad!" And you are correct. But you know what's better than stabby-face? Not getting stabbed at all. Every single point you stuff into Dex makes you move faster. Your enemies always stay at a constant speed throughout Arena Combat. And let's face it, at a low player level, you're gonna die anyways. Getting to tough out that one extra stab isn't going to do you a whole lot of good when you could be dodging the previous 4 stabs. Besides, the first perk in the Dex field is an auto-dodge that becomes active at level 5 (and if you have been following the previous sub-tip and dumped your first couple of levels into Str you will be level 5 when you get this auto-dodge perk) *'Awareness' is the third stat you should start upgrading. Right off the bat it gives you increased headshot damage. If you retain nothing else from this long-winded guide, know that DEALING MORE DAMAGE IS GOOD. This perk gives you the edge in murdering all the guys who are looking for a face to stab. All you have to do is aim at their face and stab it first. With bullets. Well, fewer bullets, ideally, but we're talking about low-level characters here. The glancing blows will thankfully stun them long enough for you to finish the job. Without this perk, I've seen douches take three rounds to the noggin and still keep the 11:15 Face-Stab Express running straight for me. And ahead of schedule... *'Unarmed' is a REALLY useful weapon skill to get first. I mean seriously, you always have your hands with you. Grabbing that first perk makes you punch faster than the enemies can swing their weapons at you. Bear in mind though, you can only attack one dude at a time with melee/unarmed attacks, so if his buddy standing one pixel behind him swings at you, you're getting a mouthful of knife sandwich. It tastes like bleeding in case you're curious. Feel free to upgrade the other weapon stats as you see fit. I like to use pistols because they are AWSUM (imo). Clifftybonbons 07:24, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts